Together
by Fat Puppy
Summary: Season 11. Jody Mills POV. Takes place during "Don't You Forget About Me." Jody muses on the Winchester boys as Sam's nightmares act up again.


**Title** : Together

 **Fandom:** Supernatural

 **Author:** Obi the Kid

 **Rating** : PG

 **Summary:** Season 11. Jody Mills POV. Takes place during "Don't You Forget About Me." Jody muses on the Winchester boys as Sam's nightmares act up again.

* * *

"Dean," I said from behind him, hobbling into the kitchen on my crutches. "Better check on that brother of yours. He was out cold on the couch for a bit, now he's twisting and turning. I suspect nightmares are a regular part of your day, but he looks uncomfortable."

Sam didn't just look uncomfortable, he looked downright miserable. Lord knows what those boys had been into recently, but as usual, I was sure it wasn't bunnies and cupcakes. So I followed Dean into the living room where he did a quick overview of the situation before acting.

His not-so-little, little brother had somehow squeezed himself onto a couch designed for people who were not moose-sized; a much-too-small blanket covering his chest and had maneuvered into an acceptable sleep position after the far too exciting events of our three-way kidnapping surprise this evening. Impressive on many levels. That flexibility, however, didn't preclude him from enjoying a big ole bag of bad dreams. Been there, done that. I had my fair share, but guessing mine weren't anything like the hell going on constantly in the heads of these two boys.

"I would've woken him," I offered to Dean, "but figured I'd spare myself a stabbing or gunshot wound by startling him out of whatever. Pretty confident that the both of you sleep with some type of weapon tucked behind the pillow ready to slaughter anything that ventures into your sleep space."

Dean smiled; his face a cross between humor and sadness. How he pulled it off, I didn't know, but such was their lives. The reality of their reality.

"Knife wound. We are guests after all. Can't have Sammy shooting our host in the face just because you shook him awake. I mean, if we shot you, that pretty much eliminates any future chance we'll have for another home cooked family meal, right?" A wink and another mixed smile.

Then he walked to the couch and set a careful hand on Sam's shoulder, squeezing just hard enough to divert his mind's attention away from whatever was haunting it.

"Sammy." His normally deep and authoritative voice; quiet and softened. "Easy, brother."

And that was that. It took a minute, but Sam's tense face relaxed and his breathing went from the beginnings of panic to a normal in-and-out pattern. It seemed so simple from an outside perspective though I wasn't foolish enough to deny the complexity and depth of it all. The depth of the relationship…the bond…they shared as brothers, was nothing I'd ever seen before. I was damned sure I'd never see it again. It wasn't healthy. At least in the normal world, it wasn't healthy. But these two, they didn't live in the normal world. Not sure they even knew what normal was. The fact that they ate my home cooking like I was a five star chef was evidence enough…these boys didn't get to enjoy what the rest of us did. Their version of happiness was slicing a monster in half or driving the lonely roads of the country in their ancient car…for days on end.

Their normal was our nightmare. And as much as I was now aware of this whole monster thing, I knew that I didn't want any part of what they lived day to day – bond or no bond. I'd trade a relationship like that for a normal life in a second. But not Sam. Not Dean. They lived to help others and to keep each other alive and sane – though not in that order. Simple goals convoluted by constant chaos. No thank you!

Easing myself onto the opposite couch, back against the cushion, I watched Dean after he removed his hand from his brother's shoulder, waiting to make sure the nightmare had subsided before he left his side. I motioned for him to sit next to me and then placed a soft hand on his knee.

"Nice job," I told him.

"Catch him early enough, it's not too bad. He's okay."

Said with such confidence, so why didn't I believe him?

"Whatever you say, Dean. Neither of you is okay, ever. But I'm sure you know that. I will however, give you _functional_."

He nodded sideways in agreement. "Yeah, okay. We'll take it. Seriously though, it's been a long few weeks…months…hell, years. One bad ass monster after another, some more worrisome than others." There was a meaning there, but I let it go. If he needed me to know, he'd tell me. "But the last month or so…Sam's had a rough go. It's okay though. We'll manage. We always do."

I patted his knee again then sat forward and bumped shoulders with him. "It's a bit crowded, but you guys are welcomed here anytime. You know that."

His eyes still focused on his brother, Dean nudged my shoulder back. "We appreciate that, Jody. We do."

"Take me up on it then, from time to time, would you? I can't guarantee safety from any future monsters that come to claim Sioux Falls as their new stomping grounds, but I get you and I get your life. No explanations needed. No questions asked. And most importantly, I've got home cooked meals. Sam told me about the um…'Elvis.' That's your idea of fine dining?"

"Don't hate on my Elvis burger, Jody. It was heaven in a take-out bag in the form of donuts and beef."

I felt my face grimace in…well, in yuck. "That is…so nasty. And so wrong."

"It was joyful, I'll have you know. Sam likes to bitch when I bring him new things to try."

"Like a heart attack in a bag?"

"Yeah, okay…you two?" His fingers pointed between me and his still sleeping brother, "You two need to get over it and start enjoying the good things in life. Things like glazed donut-bunned juicy medium-rare cowburgers. With bacon. Gotta live a little, Jody."

"Right. Live a _little_."

We shared a small laugh before the brief moment of joy was gone; Dean taking his eyes off Sam for a minute to wipe a hand across his overly tired face. "Honestly, Jody, we're up to our foreheads in it again – what's new, right? But we're together and that's all that's ever mattered. Sammy and I…if we can't beat it, well then, we'll go down swinging like hell…Blaze of glory and all that crap."

"Together." I affirmed.

"Together." A deep, almost relieved breath fell from his chest before he added, "It's all we've got." There was a long pause before he added with a depth of sincerity that few probably never see in Dean Winchester…"It's all we've ever had."

Damn it if these boys are not the saddest story ever told. But what can you do. They live it. They fight it. They accept it. Somehow, they handle it without losing all their marbles. I can offer an understanding ear and some good home cooking. If it supports them in the slightest of ways, then I'm grateful to help. A small token of normal in a very non-normal life.

"Seeing you guys, it's part of why I worry so much about Claire and this hunting thing. I see how emotionally tough it is, and you and Sam…you were born into the life and you at least have each other. Claire…well, I'll work on that."

"It is the last life I wouldn't wish on anyone, especially anyone going alone. Sammy and I, we both know that we can't do this alone. A hunt yes, but not the life. The life is hell…I mean literally and figuratively – Hell."

"You wouldn't give it up, would you?"

"What's that?"

"What you have."

"I don't have much, Jody."

"With Sam, I mean. You wouldn't give that up for a normal life."

"What exactly is normal anyway? I dream about normal sometimes. Mostly of the past, what might have been, but wasn't. Not so sure that I could live with normal as my reality now. We've both tried to live what others see as normal. We've both failed. Miserably, I might add. So, yeah. No normal for us. At least not the accepted version of the word. This…" he waved a hand at his brother who was stirring again and then at himself…"This is it. I've got my job, I've got my brother. That's all there is."

Sam flinched in unsettled sleep, rolling his head and groaning out 'no' several times. Dean was there in a second, using the same method he'd used before. A soft hand to the shoulder, squeezing gently and a few words. "Sammy, settle. It's okay. You're okay. Just a bad dream, little brother. Nothing you can't handle."

It took a little longer this time, but Sam did settle just like before. And just like that he was resting comfortably again. Well, as comfortable as he could be on my old worn couch that was much too small for him. I turned back to Dean who was again next to me.

"We'll be out of your hair in the morning, Jody."

"Not rushing you out of here, Dean. It's always good to see you both, even if your visits are often monster related. As I said, you're always welcome. And, it's late. Crash here tonight. No point in waking him just to spent a few hours at the hotel. Awkwardly, Sam seems comfortable enough. I've got plenty of blankets in the hall closet. Help yourself to what you need."

Of course, I couldn't offer an actual bed to either, not with the girls living here now, but I was certain they'd slept in lesser accommodations than a couple of old couches in a warm house. Had Sam been awake and vertical, Dean would have protested. But a quick glance at his brother and there was none.

I left him to his own. A pillow and blankets were grabbed. He tossed a larger one over Sam's slumbering form.

Twenty minutes later, I took a final peak into the living room before calling it a night – or morning – it _was_ past 1 AM already – and was surprised to see that Dean wasn't on the couch. Instead, he was sitting on the floor, back against Sam's couch, leaning quietly, eyes closed – once again working to calm his younger brother's nightmares. This time with just his presence rather than the touch or the words. I didn't stick around long enough to see if it worked, I just assumed it did and left them to deal. They didn't need my help or my interference. They had a method and a balance to dealing with their hells. It worked for them…as long as they were together.

In the morning, goodbyes were said, leftovers were hoarded and neither Sam nor Dean looked any worse for the wear. I wished them well, told them to make sure they got their asses back here to visit more often – monster or no monster (preferably no) – and watched them go.

Bond intact. In balance. Together.

As it should be.

* * *

The end.


End file.
